


Together Alone

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [390]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, post-ep: deep search
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: new tumblr anon requested: gordon and alan during the month of isolation after deep search





	

They were always close, but it was different now.

Scott sat at dad’s desk and watched them over the top of the paperwork sent over from head office.

Isolation hit everyone differently, and being cooped up together might have driven them both mad, made them project their anger and frustrations onto each other.

Instead, they seemed to have gone the other way.

Virgil had noticed it too, mentioning to Scott how they seemed to sit closer, crowd into each other more.  Right now, the ring of couches was empty, but they were crammed together on the smallest settee, Alan’s head resting on Gordon’s shoulders.  They were kicking at each other, usual brotherly teasing, but whereas Gordon of old would play like it was a blood sport, now it seemed almost careful.

There were injokes Scott didn’t understand and references he didn’t recognize.  At breakfast, Gordon had held up his half eaten bagel and said “Hey Alan, remember…” and Alan had fallen off his chair laughing.

He’d thought about asking, but John had counselled against it.  “Let them have their secrets, Scott,” he’d said.  “Let them own their own adventures.”

Scott smiled to himself and returned his attention to his paperwork as a pillow fight broke out down on the sofas.


End file.
